Keiji Bokuto
Keiji Bokuto '(formerly Keiji Akaashi) currently resides in San Myshuno with his husband Koutarou Bokuto with their two children Sora Bokuto and Ren Bokuto, Sora's boyfriend Samuel Rose, and their family cat Naito. Both he and Koutarou are in a polyamorous relationship with Semi Eita. He was one of Maya's "OG Four" that kicked off the series upon the arrival of the Sims 4 University expansion pack. For this article, he will be referred to by 'Akaashi'. Description Akaashi is slender, athletic and fairly tall. He has medium-length black hair and green-blue eyes (verging on grey). His elegant looks have been noted and appreciated by many people. He is an active person, often choosing to jog regularly or work out with his husband, Bokuto. As an introvert, his hobbies include reading, photography, and listening to music in his study. Akaashi is a very practical, neat and diligent person; in his younger days often cleaning up the mess left by others around him (usually Kuroo and Bokuto). He is a hard worker and can be quite studious, always pushing himself to be better. His ambition will sometimes lead him to feelings of insecurity in which he believes he should be doing better, and he is prone to falling into reclusive moods due to this fact. At times like these, he tends to overwork himself in front of the computer before turning to his partners for support. His job as a high-ranking public relations executive forces him to be very analytical in his behavior meaning that he can sometimes come off as blunt, but ultimately very earnest. Thus he is often sought out for advice, and is a figure that both his children look up to. While he can be rather stoic on the outside, Akaashi deeply loves and cares for those close to him and is incredibly sensitive. His relationship with partners, family and friends are examples for this. Out of anyone, it is usually Akaashi who manages to pick up on subtleties in others' behavior, and he is usually the first to reach out in support. The College Days Akaashi attended Foxbury Institute and graduated with a Degree in Communications with Honors. He moved into the student dorms with his future husband Koutarou Bokuto, Tetsurou Kuroo, and Kozume Hinata and maintained very close relationships with them all. In their third year, the four moved out from the dorms into a student house where they spent the rest of their college career. Akaashi was a very focused student during his time, his GPA never dropping below an A despite being dragged out to party regularly. During his free time, he often found himself tutoring Bokuto, Kuroo, and other students at the learning center. He spent a lot of time at the library, working feverishly on papers with Kuroo and often pulled all-nighters there. While at Foxbury Institute, Akaashi met the rest of the Haikyuu boys, including Eita Semi who he would also go on to date long-term. He also founded the Pretty Setter Squad, a group consisting of himself, Eita Semi, Kozume Hinata, Oikawa Tooru, Koushi Daichi, Tobio Kageyama and Kenjirou Kageyama. Since graduating, Akaashi has kept up with and maintained close friendships with many of the boys. Living with Bokuto and Kuroo, Akaashi was often swept away in many of their various plans, including parties and other hijinks. There was one incident at a keg party where a passerby woman froze to death outside the house's front door during winter. Akaashi did not witness this, as he was having a threesome with Bokuto and Semi, but was distraught over the situation and felt he was somewhat responsible for it as it happened outside his home. He and the other boys erected a tomb stone in the woman's honor, and Akaashi also went on to plant a garden next to her tomb stone. akaashi-kegstand.png|Akaashi doing a kegstand, assisted by Bokuto akaashi-club.png|Akaashi out at a nightclub rip-her.png|A passerby freezes to death outside the OG Four's house during a party graduate-1.png|The OG Four graduates from Foxbury Institute A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser After graduating from Foxbury Institute with Honors, Akaashi accepted a high-paying job at a Public Relations firm and began to work his way up the ladder. He also moved in with Bokuto into a penthouse apartment in the San Myshuno Arts district and adopted a black cat named Naito. Akaashi was highly committed to his work and the first major PR stunt he drafted was actually for Bokuto, who was a rising professional athlete. Through Akaashi's hard work, Bokuto was able to gain good press and recognition early on in his career. Akaashi continued to keep in touch with the boys, helping to host dinner events regularly at the apartment with Bokuto. Akaashi was proposed to on Christmas Day by Bokuto amongst all their friends, and despite Bokuto's requests to get married on the spot, he planned a beach wedding six months later on the island of Sulani. After that event, Akaashi began to push himself harder at his job, eventually reaching the top of his career in the hopes of securing money so that he and Bokuto could start a family. The couple conceived twins, Sora Bokuto and Ren Bokuto through surrogacy and they were brought into their family during the spring time. Akaashi was incredibly invested in his children's well-being and took it upon himself to begin teaching them early, wanting them to get a head start on their development. While Bokuto would handle play time, Akaashi would often read the children to sleep, and teach them flash cards. He also was in charge of organizing play dates with Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Daichi's daughter Umeko Daichi who was around the same age. After moving the family into their large townhouse near the waters, Sora began to cling more to Akaashi while Ren to Bokuto. Neither of the parents minded this in particular, and Akaashi took special care to support the quieter of the two twins, often bringing Sora into his study with him to listen to classical music while he worked. As the twins grew into children, Akaashi was quick to pick up on their particular interests. He encouraged Sora's interest in music by purchasing him a children's violin for his birthday and often helped Ren with her science projects to nurture her natural mental intellect. When both children went through childhood phases, such as Ren having a mean streak and Sora having a clingy streak, he took a more gentle approach in helping his children work through them. He would often give them activities and projects to work on together or with other people as a way of building their conflict resolution and social skills. However, as his work became more demanding, he had less time at home to spend with his children which upset him. To fix this, Semi suggested getting a family notice board in the home where Akaashi would often leave notes and drawings for the family which made him feel much better. When the twins aged up into teenagers, Akaashi gave them both liberty as individuals. As long as they both continued to remain focused at school, he rarely ever put his foot down. Both his children would often go to him for help with homework or in building their writing skills, but Akaashi's parenting became quite relaxed at this point as he wanted to give them both space to grow into their own selves. This changed however when Akaashi accidentally walked in on Ren and her boyfriend and was shocked by that development. Since then, he has been a bit stricter on Ren's social life in particular as he worries about her getting taken advantage of, and forced both the kids to sit down for the sex-talk. Presently, he is living very happily as a husband, friend and father. In the recent events regarding Sammy, Akaashi played an active role in inviting the boy to live with them. After Sora approached him about Sammy's abandonment, it was Akaashi who took the boys out for coffee and formally asked him to join the Bokuto household. bokuto-akaashi-wedding-1.png|Akaashi and Bokuto's beach wedding akaashi-ren-1.png|Akaashi teaching Ren spelling blocks akaashi-bokuto-newhome.png|Akaashi and Bokuto in their new (current) home akaashi-familyskate.png|Akaashi teaching his children to ice skate akaashi-sora-2.png|Akaashi helping Sora with a school project akaashi-bokuto-kiss-2.png|Akaashi and Bokuto after coming home from work akaashi-talk.png|Akaashi and Bokuto giving the teens the sex-talk Notable Relationships Akaashi is on good terms with all of the boys, so this section only highlights his most significant relationships. Romantic *[[Koutarou Bokuto|'Koutarou Bokuto]] Bokuto and Akaashi met at Foxbury Institute, and hooked up after knowing each other for 5 minutes in the dorm bathrooms. They boy fell for each other very quickly and begun to officially date a week later. After meeting Eita Semi, Akaashi approached Bokuto about his growing interest in the boy. Realizing his feelings were mutual, they decided on an open polyamorous relationship. The three courted each other and finally hooked up for the first time all together at a house party before becoming an officially throuple soon after. After graduating from Foxbury Institute, Akaashi moved into a penthouse apartment with Bokuto in San Myshuno. After about two years of living together, Bokuto proposed to Akaashi at a Christmas party they were hosting amongst all of their friends. Six months later, the two got married on the beach in Sulani. Since then, the pair have raised two twin children, Ren and Sora, in their new townhouse home in San Myshuno. In their relationship, while it may seem that Akaashi plays the pacifying role in reeling in Bokuto, their dynamic is far more mutual. Bokuto is always the first person Akaashi goes to when he experiences low moments, and Akaashi always helps Bokuto's anxiety that is caused by the pressure of fame by helping him to organize the various parts of his life. While it is not an official title, Akaashi often takes on the role of being Bokuto's PR manager as he is the most familiar with Bokuto's temperament and reactions to constantly being in the spotlight. Ultimately, it is a very intimate relationship of mutual trust, respect, and care, both sides constantly looking out for the other and stepping in with support when they sense it is needed. bokuto-akaashi-1.png|Bokuto and Akaashi's third date Bokuto-akaashi-proposal.png|Bokuto proposed to Akaashi bokuto-akaashi-wedding-2.png|Bokuto and Akaashi's wedding after party bokuto-family-1.png|Bokuto, Akaashi and Semi with Ren and Sora bokuto-akaashi-kiss-4.png|Bokuto and Akaashi move into their new (current) home bokuto-akaashi-3.png|Bokuto and Akaashi studio shots *[[Eita Semi|'Eita Semi']] Akaashi met Semi the same time as Bokuto at the student dorms at Foxbury Institute. Akaashi, like Bokuto was immediately attracted to him. After spending several nights together, Semi officially joined the couple to make it a throuple and has been dating them ever since. While the three are together, it is understood that Semi's relationship with them is open, meaning that Semi still goes on to pursue other love interests. Regardless, their relationship together is deeply pure and intimate, each of them holding a special place in the others' hearts despite living apart. Both Bokuto and Akaashi consider Semi to be an equal guardian to Ren and Sora; while the twins were toddlers Semi would often come over to babysit while Bokuto and Akaashi had work, or just to spend time with the family. Akaashi's relationship with Semi is rather tame, both of them being quite similar in nature. As they are both introverts, they initially bonded over an appreciation for art, music and photography. Akaashi loves Semi's creativity, and sees it as a huge inspiration in his life. The two often like to send each other carefully written texts and photographs of the things they see daily that spark them. *'Koushi Daichi' (formerly Koushi Sugawara) Akaashi and Suga's relationship started with a mutual attraction and brief flirting before developing into a hardened and deep friendship. Suga, being quite mischievous at times is highly perceptive when it comes to Akaashi, and often likes to tease him. When together, their wit and banter reaches its peak and Akaashi really appreciates having Suga in his life to talk with to lighten the mood. For their wedding, it was Suga who baked Akaashi and Bokuto's wedding cake for them. *'Tetsurou Kuroo' Kuroo and Akaashi have an interesting and dynamic relationship, where their personalities tend to clash from time to time. However, built on a foundation of mutual respect for the other, they are able to entertain the other's adverse behaviors. When they first met, Kuroo incessantly flirted with Akaashi to gauge reactions out of him but Akaashi continued to give him the cold shoulder. Their early relationship of dry humor and playful flirtation reached a point where they shared a drunken kiss in their second year of college at a club. The interaction itself was more friendly than heated, both Bokuto and Kenma finding it hilarious at the time. From that point on, they continued on in a strong friendship, both of them being able to see and appreciate the others' drive towards their work and passions. Like Bokuto, Akaashi made Kuroo the godfather of Sora. Friendly *'Kozume Hinata' (formerly Kozume Kenma) Akaashi and Kenma are old and steady friends, the two of them gravitating towards each other in college as they both tried to keep up with Bokuto and Kuroo's antics. Seeing each other as the only other 'voice of reason' or 'person with a braincell in the room', they bonded over their exasperation with the two constantly. Akaashi recognizes the wisdom in Kenma and is always intrigued by their conversations and seeks his input towards most situations. In the wake of Kenma and Kuroo's break-up, Akaashi acted as Kenma's emotional support during the time as he understood the means in which to approach talking about difficult situations with the other. The two together are a powerful force in teasing both Bokuto and Kuroo, working almost as a tag-team against the other duo, and they revel in their abilities to catch the others off-guard with sly comments and prodding. Akaashi, using his talents in public relations helped Kenma greatly when he began releasing his own games later in his career, and then again later when Kenma and Hinata decided to open up a restaurant. Their mutual support for each other's endeavors marks the depth of their relationship, and when Ren and Sora came into the picture, Akaashi chose Kenma to be Ren's godfather. Family *'Ren Bokuto' Akaashi and Ren have a great relationship together, both of them with a lot of respect for the other's talents. When she was a child, Akaashi was very active in facilitating Ren with as much support as he could as the girl continued to display expertise and potential in various areas. Akaashi takes great pride in Ren's forwardness and candid behavior, giving her words of encouragement to try out new things. For her 15th birthday, Akaashi gifted her one of his film cameras and taught her how to use it properly. The two took a hike together in Strangerville and captured a lot of the cliff scenery there. As a teenager, Akaashi has become protective over Ren, especially after walking in on her and her boyfriend Ali Nunez having sex. It shocked him and he began to worry about his daughter being taken advantage of by boys, so in his efforts to process the situation, he attempted to enforce a 9pm curfew for the teenagers. This led to an argument between the two, before they managed to reach an agreement on an 11pm curfew. *'Sora Bokuto' Akaashi and Sora have had a very close relationship since the boy was a toddler. Sora grew very attached to Akaashi, a trait that existed in him well into his childhood. While Akaashi was fond of the attention, he on one hand began to worry about the boy's social skills as while he formed deep connections with people, he had issues talking about his feelings. This was solved when Bokuto suggested journaling for Sora which helped him gain confidence in speaking his voice. Akaashi helped to nurture Sora's interest in music from a very young age. Bringing him to sit with him in his study while he worked to classical music was the beginning of it. As the boy continued to pick up different instruments, Akaashi did his best to help him with practice. As two highly intuitive and sensitive people, they have an elevated parent-child bond that almost allows them to communicate with each other without talking. Akaashi was able to pick up on Sora's recent distress over his boyfriend Sammy's living situation, which helped coax the boy to come talk to him about it. Aspirations Soulmate Aspiration - Completed Successful Lineage - In progress Trivia *Akaashi has only ever had 2 sexual partners in his life: Bokuto and Semi *Akaashi bottoms, but naturally switches between being dominant and submissive, having no hard preference for either *He wanted to grow up to be an architect, but that aspiration changed when he began writing and and realized his love for words. His choice to pursue a degree in Communications is somewhat of a happy medium between those two, as he views his work as giving structure to information *Akaashi's first thought of Bokuto was "Damn, he's hot." *If Bokuto had not proposed to him on Christmas Day that year, Akaashi would have proposed to Bokuto the following Valentine's Day *He is co-workers with Tsutomu Goshiki, as Goshiki is represented under Akaashi's PR firm and they didn't officially meet until after 3 months of working together. During those three months, Akaashi accidentally got Goshiki's name wrong at least 4 times and he still feels bad about it to today *Akaashi has the greatest alochol tolerance out of the OG Four *Akaashi's guilty pleasure is listening to 2000s scene music, he was an emo kid in high school and it's a secret that only Semi knows and likes to tease him about from time to time